marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nut (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Shu (father), Tefnut (mother), Geb (brother/husband), Thoth (brother), Osiris, Seth, Horus I (sons), Isis, Nephthys (daughters), Ammon, Nun, Kuk, Huk (uncles), Amaunet, Naunet, Kauket, Heket (aunts), Atum-Ra (grandfather), Gaea (grandmother, alias Neith), Khepri, Sokar, Selkhet, Satis, Khonshu, Bes, Ptah, Montu (cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Celestial Heliopolis | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Heliopolis | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Goddess of the sky, former queen | Education = | Origin = Ennead | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis | Creators = Bill Mantlo; John Buscema | First = Thor #241 | HistoryText = Nut is a member of the Ennead, an extra-dimensional race of beings once worshipped by the people of Ancient Egypt. She was the daughter of Shu, the god of air, and, Tefnut, the rain-goddess. Her father ruled as Pharaoh for many years until he succeeded his position to her brother Geb. Osiris would later take that position from Geb and become ruler of the Egyptian Gods. Osiris' brother the evil Seth who became jealous of his brother's success and sought to rule Heliopolis himself. Seth imprisoned the Gods of Heliopolis within a pyramid so that he could rule the heavens and the underworld. Geb and his fellow gods remained buried in that pyramid for thousands of years, until Seth came into conflict with the Asgardians, Thor and Odin. Thor pleaded to Odin to remember who he really wass. Not Atum-Re, not Orrin, but Odin, All-Father of Asgard, but to no avail. The Egyptian gods agreed to free Odin if Thor would help them fight Seth, and Thor had no choice but to agree. They all, along with Jane, traveled to Heliopolis where they were attacked by Seth and his legions. During the battle, Jane's pleas to Odin caused him to awake, and strike, causing Seth to lose his hand. Thor battled Surtur across time and space. Karnilla rescued Balder before Seth’s final blow could be struck, and he convinced her to help Asgard. Meanwhile, Odin fought Seth, and with the help of the cursed Black Knight, the serpent god ws defeated. Earth Force was restored by the Egyptian gods and returned to Earth. | Powers = Nut possesses various superhuman abilities as a result of her Ennead physiology. Superhuman Strength: Nut possesses superhuman strength and is capable of lifting about 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: Nut is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Nut's body produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings. She can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Nut's body is highly resistant to physical injury. She is fully capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any form of injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all members of his race, Nut is capable of healing with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency if injured. She is capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. Immortality: Nut is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to aging. She has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Energy Manipulation: Nut is capable of manipulating great quantities of energy for a variety of uses including firing powerful beams of energy, temporarily augmenting his physical attributes, teleporting across great distances and dimensions, granting superhuman powers to living beings or inanimate objects, etc. Abilities: Although rarely doing so, Nut is a formidable combatant, particularly in using her energy manipulating capabilities in combat situations. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Nut at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Geb & Nut Family Category:Shu & Tefnut Family Category:Mythological Figures